Leyland Olympian 3-Axle
PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Specifications Rego: SBS9000S - SBS9199C Total No Of Buses: 200 Total No Of Buses Taken: -- Percentage Of Buses Taken: --.--% Total Number Of Lay-Up/De-Registered/Training Buses: 7 Total Number Of Revenue Buses: 193 Model Revenue Period: 27 Aug 1993 - 26 Apr 2011* Revenue Service Buses Taken Not Taken SBS9000S (SLBP SP) SBS9001P (BRBP 8) SBS9002L (SLBP 79) SBS9003J (SLBP SP) SBS9004G (SLBP SP) SBS9005D (BRBP SP) SBS9006B (AMDEP 70) SBS9007Z (AMDEP SP) SBS9008X (BRBP 60) SBS9009T (SLBP 97) SBS9010M (SLBP 30) SBS9011K (SLBP 143) SBS9012H (SLBP 243) SBS9014C (SLBP SP) SBS9015A (SLBP 179/241) SBS9016Y (SLBP 502) SBS9017U (BRBP 60) SBS9018S (SLBP 30) SBS9019P (SLBP 185) SBS9020J (SLBP 30) SBS9021G (SLBP 502) SBS9022D (SLBP SP) SBS9023B (SLBP 30) SBS9024Z (SLBP 157) SBS9025X (SLBP 30) SBS9026T (BRBP SP) SBS9027R (SLBP 197) SBS9028M (SLBP 179) SBS9029K (BRBP 28) SBS9030E (SLBP 98) SBS9031C (SLBP SP) SBS9032A (BRBP SP) SBS9033Y (AMDEP 166) SBS9034U (BRBP 88) SBS9035S (AMDEP 58) SBS9036P (BRBP 157) SBS9037L (BRBP 88) SBS9038J (SLBP 174) SBS9039G (SLBP 157) SBS9040B (SLBP 249) SBS9041Z (SLBP 154) SBS9042X (SLBP 174) SBS9043T (SLBP SP) SBS9044R (SLBP 78) SBS9045M (AMDEP 58) SBS9046K (BRBP 157) SBS9047H (AMDEP SP) SBS9048E (SLBP 30) SBS9049C (SLBP 174) SBS9050Y (SLBP 174) SBS9051U (AMDEP SP) SBS9052S (SLBP 97) SBS9053P (SLBP 97) SBS9054L (BRBP 8) SBS9055J (BRBP 157) SBS9056G (SLBP 254) SBS9057D (AMDEP 22) SBS9058B (SLBP 254) SBS9059Z (SLBP 255) SBS9060T (SLBP 143) SBS9061R (SLBP 98) SBS9062M (SLBP 255/179/179A) SBS9063K (SLBP 143) SBS9064H (SLBP 179/241/255) SBS9065E (SLBP 179/255) SBS9066C (SLBP 98) SBS9067A (SLBP 154) SBS9068Y (SLBP 243/199) SBS9069U (SLBP 154) SBS9070P (AMDEP 168) SBS9071L (BRBP 8) SBS9072J (SLBP 154) SBS9073G (SLBP 197) SBS9074D (SLBP 197) SBS9075B (SLBP 197) SBS9076Z (SLBP 197) SBS9077X (SLBP 157) SBS9078T (SLBP 241) SBS9079R (AMDEP 22) SBS9080K (SLBP 179) SBS9081H (SLBP 97) SBS9082E (SLBP 98) SBS9083C (BRBP 8) SBS9084A (SLBP 78) SBS9085Y (BRBP 88) SBS9086U (SLBP 174) SBS9087S (SLBP 174) SBS9088P (SLBP 179/255) SBS9089L (AMDEP SP) SBS9090G (SLBP SP) SBS9091D (AMDEP 13) SBS9092B (SLBP 179/241) SBS9093Z (BRBP 28) SBS9094X (SLBP 179/255) SBS9095T (SLBP 174) SBS9096R (BRBP 157) SBS9097M (AMDEP 58) SBS9098K (SLBP 98) SBS9099H (SLBP 98) SBS9100L (SLBP 179) SBS9101J (AMDEP 22) SBS9102G (SLBP 98) SBS9103D (SLBP 97) SBS9105Z (SLBP 97) SBS9106X (SLBP 197) SBS9107T (SLBP 78) SBS9108R (AMDEP 13) SBS9109M (SLBP 241) SBS9110H (SLBP 98) SBS9111E (SLBP 179/241) SBS9112C (SLBP 197) SBS9113A (SLBP 243/199) SBS9114Y (SLBP 174) SBS9115U (SLBP 98) SBS9116S (SLBP 30) SBS9117P (SLBP 98) SBS9118L (SLBP 98) SBS9119J (SLBP 174) SBS9120D (BRBP 31) SBS9121B (SLBP 242/179/179A) SBS9122Z (SLBP 143) SBS9123X (SLBP 197) SBS9124T (BRBP 31) SBS9125R (SLBP 185) SBS9126M (SLBP 252) SBS9127K (SLBP 98) SBS9128H (SLBP 179) SBS9129E (SLBP 154) SBS9130A (SLBP 143) SBS9131Y (SLBP 179/241) SBS9132U (SLBP 154) SBS9133S (AMDEP SP) SBS9134P (BRBP 154) SBS9135L (BRBP 28) SBS9136J (AMDEP 70) SBS9137G (AMDEP 70) SBS9138D (AMDEP 22) SBS9139B (SLBP 97) SBS9140X (SLBP 179/241) SBS9141T (AMDEP 25) SBS9142R (BRBP 8) SBS9143M (AMDEP 25) SBS9144K (SLBP 179/241) SBS9145H (AMDEP 168) SBS9146E (BRBP SP) SBS9147C (BRBP 157) SBS9148A (AMDEP 22) SBS9150S (AMDEP 13) SBS9151P (AMDEP SP) SBS9152L (SLBP 179/241) SBS9153J (AMDEP 166) SBS9154G (AMDEP 22) SBS9155D (SLBP 157/154/154A) SBS9156B (SLBP 502) SBS9157Z (SLBP 98) SBS9158X (SLBP 97) SBS9159T (BRBP 143) SBS9160M (AMDEP 186) SBS9161K (BRBP 157) SBS9162H (SLBP 179/241) SBS9164C (SLBP 143) SBS9165A (SLBP 51) SBS9166Y (BRBP 28) SBS9167U (AMDEP 58) SBS9168S (SLBP 182) SBS9169P (SLBP 174) SBS9170J (AMDEP 22) SBS9171G (AMDEP 59) SBS9172D (BRBP 60) SBS9173B (AMDEP 13/548*) SBS9175X (SLBP 97) SBS9176T (SLBP 78) SBS9177R (AMDEP 168) SBS9178M (BRBP 88) SBS9179K (SLBP 30) SBS9180E (AMDEP 22) SBS9181C (AMDEP 59) SBS9183Y (AMDEP SP) SBS9184U (AMDEP 22/136*) SBS9185S (AMDEP 70) SBS9186P (AMDEP 22) SBS9187L (SLBP 97/542*) SBS9189G (AMDEP SP) SBS9190B (AMDEP 186) SBS9191Z (SLBP 30) SBS9192X (AMDEP 22/136*) SBS9193T (AMDEP 72) SBS9194R (AMDEP 133) SBS9195M (AMDEP 133) SBS9196K (SLBP 154) SBS9197H (AMDEP SP) SBS9198E (BRBP 8) SBS9199C (AMDEP 168) Non Revenue Service Buses Taken Not Taken SBS9013E (De-registered; Former AMDEP 143) SBS9104B (Non-User Lay-Up Status till 11 Jan 2011; Former SLBP 98) SBS9149Y (De-registered; Former SLBP 257) SBS9163E (Burnt; Former AMDEP 25) SBS9174Z (Burnt; Former AMDEP 25) SBS9182A (Non-User Lay-Up Status till 22 Mar 2011; Former AMDEP 58) SBS9188J (Burnt; Former AMDEP 25) Notes * A * indicates that the date is unconfirmed. * A * in the "deployments" indicates a crossover. * Adverts of buses are not included.